


【鸣佐】乡村鸣佐爱情故事 两篇番外

by happytomato



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Summary: 全文：http://www.lofter.com/collection/nstomato/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=1161065
Kudos: 3





	【鸣佐】乡村鸣佐爱情故事 两篇番外

番外之《苞米地那点事儿》

且说鸣佐的乡村爱情已经进入老夫老夫模式，剩下的都是鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎生活。  
这天，鸣人和佐助回村看看番茄地，顺便两人准备留宿在村儿里的家。  
鸣人最近因为谈生意暂住城里，他木叶村儿的家就拜托住得比较近的天天来照看。天天这小妮子向来做事干净利落，报酬也是一点都不能少，不愧是跟着红婶儿做生意的，小日子过得精打细算。  
这不，鸣人打开院子大门，看到自己的鸡啊、鸭啊都活蹦乱跳的，那边鸡窝里还有几个下好的蛋。院子里的时令蔬菜绿悠悠的一片，看地上的泥土还是湿的，鸣人猜测几个小时前天天来浇过水。  
“回来了啊。”  
鸣人伸手摸了摸黄瓜藤，感叹一番。  
“几乎周周都回来，别弄得一副时隔多年的样子好吗！”佐助在身后忍不住吐槽。  
“嗯，也是呢我说……佐助，晚上要吃番茄炒蛋吗？”  
鸣人从鸡窝里捡了几个鸡蛋，掂了掂转过身。  
“好啊。”佐助坐在院子里的藤椅上打了个哈欠。要说村里的清净和质朴，佐助也很喜欢，只要一到这个院子，他浑身上下都放松了下来。  
如果没有工作，搬回这里生活也不错。  
晚饭吃完，两人先给天天送点东西，然后懒洋洋地顺着门前的小路向东走。偶尔聊聊佐助的拉面厂，偶尔聊聊鸣人的番茄地，不知不觉他们走到了一片苞米地边儿。  
这片苞米地是丁次家的，鸣人租来种了几茬番茄，后来因为在其他地方弄了一片更大的番茄基地，就不来回跑了。  
鸣人退租之后，这块地又重新种上了苞米。  
“要吃苞米吗，下去掰点儿啊？”  
鸣人兴致勃勃地摇了摇紧握着佐助的那只手。  
“这样不好吧。”  
佐助为难地向后退了退。  
“哎，没关系，我都跟丁次说好了，偶尔想吃苞米就过来掰点儿，回头跟他打个招呼就行。”  
于是两人就这么一前一后入了苞米地。  
走着走着，鸣人好像突然想到了什么似的停住了脚步。  
“吊拖拉机尾的，干嘛停下来了。”  
鸣人转回身一把将佐助抱住，呼吸有点急促。  
“做吧！”  
“啥？”  
佐助不明所以，赶紧推了推鸣人。要命，在这种地方发哪门子的情啊这是！  
“总在床上做也没意思嘛。”  
鸣人一边把手往佐助衣服里伸一边吻上佐助的唇，亲完了嘴又顺着耳朵亲到颈项。  
佐助眼珠转了几转，嘴角轻轻勾起。  
他想起来了。  
不就是……那次在这儿把鸣人给揍了嘛，敢情还留遗憾呢？  
“信不信我再揍你一次……”  
带着情欲的沙哑嗓音没有一点威力不说，还引得鸣人嘻嘻笑了出来。  
“不信，你舍不得。”  
……  
……  
“白痴……吊……拖拉机尾的……快点儿……”  
佐助的身下虽然垫上了鸣人和自己的衬衫，但还是感觉很不一样。而且今天鸣人格外的耐心，三根手指缓缓地按摩着佐助的敏感点，引得佐助一阵颤抖。虽然不是第一次在田间做爱，不过一旦环境变了身体就会敏感。这会儿，佐助勃起的性器前端已经流下了丝丝的粘稠液体，鸣人把这些液体粘起来涂在佐助的肉柱上。  
“佐助……好漂亮……”  
鸣人回想当年痴痴的单恋，回想在月光下看到佐助这张容姿端丽的俏脸，整个人都把持不住地想去占有佐助，以至于说错话被佐助揍……哎，到底还是太年轻啊！  
“漂亮你个……”佐助抗议地挥开鸣人抚摸性器的手。  
“别弄了……嗯……再弄就……要……要射了……”  
鸣人停下动作，用没被体液沾湿的另一只手轻轻地、珍爱地抚摸上佐助的侧脸。今天的月光好，可以融入自然看个够。  
“佐助，地上有点凉吧，你坐上来。”  
鸣人拉起佐助，示意佐助换个体位。  
老实说，骑乘位是佐助最羞耻的一个体位，要主动来是一方面，最重要的是因为会入得很深，感觉特别强烈，所以时常失控。  
看佐助磨磨蹭蹭，鸣人主动把自己的勃发蹭向佐助已经扩充得柔软的入口。  
感受到入口处的熟悉形状，佐助终于有些忍不住，他深吸一口气，放松力量，终于用后穴吞下了鸣人的肉刃，然后缓缓摆动起腰肢。  
一开始佐助不是很主动，不过在鸣人的不断挑逗以及引导之下，佐助渐渐地进入了状态，化被动为主动。被撞击到舒服时，佐助会整个人都向后仰去，这道弧线在月光下美得像一幅画，看得鸣人痴迷不已，动得更加卖力。  
“佐助……做的好棒……轻点……这么使劲我要缴枪投降了。”  
鸣人微微皱着眉，强忍着射出的冲动。他的忍耐力在佐助面前总是会这样化为乌有，或许这就是爱上一个人的微妙之处吧。  
“嗯？好啊……那你就投降吧……”  
露出一个得意的笑，佐助收紧了后穴，鸣人猝不及防地被夹紧，差点惊叫出来。  
真是越来越拿他没办法了！  
“你这个番茄妖精！”  
也不知道从哪里搜罗来的奇怪词，鸣人吼完便一把搂住佐助的后背，不等佐助反驳就从上方堵住佐助的唇，同时卯足了腰劲儿开始抽动。  
唇舌交缠中，不知道谁释放了谁，只是情到浓时，已浑然一体。

结束之后两人鬼鬼祟祟地出了苞米地，鸣人还没忘记掰几穗苞米。  
“混蛋……”  
佐助拍了拍身上的土，头也不回地走在前面，假装不认识鸣人。  
“回家把这些苞米煮了当宵夜吧，这运动也挺耗费体力呢我说。”  
知道佐助并没有真的生气，鸣人跑了几步就追了上去。看到老婆大人（自称）扭过去的侧脸上还带着未消的红晕，鸣人忍不住偷笑出来。  
要小心，不能笑出声……  
嘘。

番外之《我的番茄儿！》

漩涡鸣人垂头丧气地坐在院门口，望着遥远天边的那一片红云——看那团，圆圆的，十分像番茄。  
番茄……  
哎！  
鸣人叹了今天的第几百口气。  
这几天倒春寒，不知从哪个名字一大串的国度飘来一股冷空气，把地里刚长出来的番茄苗给活活冻死了。  
才扩大生产面积的番茄地，带着收获期盼的番茄地，就这样被一场天灾压垮了。眼看着播种期就要错过，鸣人急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，从早到晚上网搜罗资料打电话，就是找不到合适的种子！  
怎么办，种不了番茄可怎么办？  
答应了佐助今年要亩产八十八吨呢！  
铃铃铃，电话声音响起——  
说佐助，佐助电话到。  
现在最不敢面对的人就是佐助，偏偏佐助还打来电话。鸣人心虚地点了接听。  
“鸣人，番茄苗的事情怎么样了？”  
在一起好几年的两个人早就像家人一般熟悉。这么大的事儿，鸣人第一个就跟佐助汇报了，所以佐助会打来电话询问也是正常。  
可鸣人没想到，事情这么不顺利！  
“没什么进展。”  
“我晚上也回去一趟吧，你等我一起吃饭。”  
“好的我说。”  
鸣人垂头丧气地放下电话，盘算着还是先把晚餐备好再说吧。  
做晚饭的时候，鸣人从冰箱里拿出大棚栽的番茄。佐助从市里到村里的第一顿饭，鸣人肯定都要做带番茄的菜。  
鸣人把圆滚滚光溜溜的番茄拿在手里转了又转，舍不得放下。  
再怎么说，大棚里种出来的番茄味道还是和地里的不一样。虽然他有信心是整个木叶村的大棚番茄第一，不过和自己地里种的番茄一比，味道就是差一点点。  
差了点大自然的味道。  
这是为了让佐助一年十二个月都能吃上番茄而种的。  
佐助上个月还说，特别期待今年地里的番茄呢。  
没有番茄的话，佐助会很失望吧。  
一开始还不是因为鸣人种了一手好番茄才成功吸引了佐助的注意力。真不敢想象，如果有一天自己种不出番茄来……  
啪嗒，番茄掉在地上摔裂了。  
鸣人捡起带着裂痕的番茄，只觉得自己的心也跟着一起裂开了。

佐助回到家的时候鸣人已经把饭菜做好，这顿饭可以说食之无味，两个人简单聊聊工作以及没有进展的番茄苗。  
佐助去隔壁水之市出差一个多星期，成功洽谈了新项目。  
“番茄可以再种，你这样愁眉苦脸的，我也要吃不下去了，快吃。”  
佐助夹了一块肉放到鸣人碗里，鸣人点点头，木讷地吃掉了肉。  
比起吃肉更想吃佐助。  
以往两个人分开这么久，再见面总会干柴烈火地干一番。不过这次的大灾难让干那事儿的气氛一下都没了。  
鸣人面临的可是被佐助抛弃的危险啊！  
“那个，佐助……”鸣人郑重地放下碗筷。“要是今年番茄断了收成，你就没有地里的番茄吃了……”  
“你在说什么……”  
看到鸣人低着头小心翼翼的样子，佐助有点生气，他也跟着放下了碗筷。  
“比起我吃的那几个番茄，你不是更应该关心这大片地的问题吗？”  
“话是这么说没错，可我没了番茄就不知道怎么面对佐助……”  
鸣人向后退了退，活像一只被训斥的大型犬。  
“你……”佐助一拍饭桌站了起来，转个身走到鸣人那边一伸手揪住了鸣人的耳朵。  
“吊拖拉机尾的，给我过来！”  
鸣人老老实实地被佐助楸着耳朵楸到屋里。  
“哎哟，别这样很痛的。”  
“不疼点你怎么醒过来！”  
放了手，佐助一把将鸣人推倒在床上，顺势坐在了鸣人的肚子上。  
“听好了，吊拖拉机尾的。”佐助用两手拎起鸣人衬衫两边的领子。“我喜欢的是漩涡鸣人，就算有一天他不种番茄了也是漩涡鸣人！”  
鸣人的眼睛顿时从迷茫变成了光芒万丈。  
“佐、佐助，你真的不会跟比我种的番茄好的人……”  
佐助哭笑不得地揉了揉鸣人的金发。  
“笨蛋，只有心上人种的番茄才最好吃。”  
所谓世界最美丽的告白也不过如此了。鸣人觉得鼻子都酸了，他强忍着不让眼泪流出来。  
想想真是傻，明明把双方看得比什么都重要却还是患得患失。  
“佐助，能遇到你真是太好了。”  
鸣人仿佛获救了一样长出了一口气。  
佐助得意一笑。  
“那是当然……喂，你……”  
意识到身下男人蠢蠢欲动的某个部位，佐助脸红地向一边挪了下身子。  
“抱歉啊，这么久没碰佐助，会这样也是没办法的我说。”  
鸣人伸手把佐助抱在怀里。  
“饭桌还没收好呢。”  
佐助尴尬地把头扭向饭桌的方向。  
“一会儿饿了继续吃嘛。”  
加大了双臂的力度，鸣人贪婪地呼吸着佐助的味道。  
被鸣人呼吸喷得痒痒的，佐助也跟着呼吸急促起来。  
鸣人轻轻咬上佐助发红的耳垂，感到佐助在颤抖之后，便半咬半舔的挑逗起来。  
“呜……”  
听到熟悉的喘息声，鸣人将手伸进佐助的衣服里揉搓那颗饱满又有弹性的肉粒。  
“啊哈……”  
见佐助曲起腿，鸣人反应飞快地把一只腿插到佐助的两腿间，有一下没一下地缓缓摩擦佐助已经发热的部位。不久，身下便传来一阵叫人把持不住的呻吟声。  
“嗯啊……吊拖拉机……尾的……要做……快点做……”  
脸颊都烧成番茄色的佐助一把搂住鸣人，狠狠地咬上了鸣人的肩膀。  
“好疼啊我说！佐助快松开……我可不是番茄啊……呜！”  
就在鸣人觉得快要被佐助咬得老二变软的时候，佐助松开口，在刚咬的牙印上舔了两口，暖暖的小舌湿润又柔软，鸣人陷入了美妙的世界中。  
“你比番茄好吃。”佐助说完之后擦擦嘴唇，一副感谢招待的样子。  
怎么办啊，都老夫老妻了还是把持不住会很不好意思的。鸣人一边心中为自己的小弟默默流泪，一边耐着马上想进入佐助的心情，一件一件把佐助和自己身上的衣服脱了下去。

果然还是肌肤相亲的感觉比较好。  
早春的天气还有点冷，在沾着润滑剂的手指进入体内的瞬间，佐助小小地打了一个寒颤。已经熟悉的前戏让佐助很快就呻吟起来。  
“嗯……呜啊……慢点……别停下……”  
前前后后快要十天没有碰触恋人的身体，说不渴望肯定是假的。佐助不喜欢自己解决，所以每次都比鸣人先丢盔卸甲。就像此时，紧绷到极致的性器贴在小腹上洒出粘稠的液体，一看就坚持不了多久了。  
而鸣人却神情自若，他一边抽插手指一边轻轻咬着佐助被打开的大腿内侧。  
“嘿，调情就要这种力度啊我说。”  
明明应该更进一步，鸣人却还是停留在前戏的阶段，佐助很不满地扭扭身子。  
“啰嗦……你有完没完……”  
强忍着声音不变调的佐助并未发现他越是这样鸣人就越兴奋。  
“那接下来我该做什么？”  
“……”  
佐助看了一眼鸣人雄赳赳的部位，咬了咬下唇。  
想要更多更多。  
挺起身，佐助抓住鸣人那只闲置的手，掰开，将一根手指含在嘴里，一边含一边吊起眼睛看着对方。  
“呜哇……”  
鸣人整个人像过了电似的颤抖起来，接下来便认输一样把手指从佐助身体里抽出来，一把将坚挺的男根埋入佐助的小穴中。  
看来今天晚上不多做几次根本没法满足！  
早春虽然有点冷，不过此时房屋中的温度已经足以融化一切。滴滴的汗水混着体液弄湿新铺好的床单，床上的两人干得火热，已经再没多余的心思烦恼什么了。

“……所以我已经联系好了，明天就可以空运过来了”  
一边吃着宵夜，或者说是重新加热的晚饭，佐助一边淡定地介绍情况。  
“等番茄和地膜一到，我再到厂子里拉一批壮丁过来帮忙。”  
鸣人此时也饿得慌，一边听佐助说话一边大口大口扒饭，双重意义上的心里有底了。  
“佐助你早就联系好了，竟然不先告诉我。”  
鸣人又给自己填了一碗饭，他觉得自己还能再吃十碗！  
“偶尔看你失落的样子也很好玩不是，你好像一直信不过我嘛……”  
佐助抓过桌上洗好的番茄咬了一口，然后露出满足的笑容。  
鸣人手里的筷子就这样掉到了桌子上。  
佐助真是不知道，他吃番茄的样子多好看。  
所以说，就算是充分的信任，也还是希望能看到佐助露出更多这样的神情。  
必须卯足劲儿，准备重新开始种番茄了！


End file.
